The Best of Friends: Part 1
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: After an unforgetful game of 'Truth or Dare' will Harry and Hermione finally admit their feelings towards each other? This story is seperated into two parts.
1. Summer with the Dursleys

**I have already written one Fan Fiction story, but since I lost the last couple of chapters and I can't remember the hell what it said. It was a Draco/Hermione story, so this time I've decided to try a different person with Hermione. I'm not sure how long it'll be and hopefully my computer will decide NOT to delete it this time stares angrily at computer but I hope you enjoy it and I am so so sorry about the other story. If I ever remember what it said I swear I will rewrite it, but for now, here is the story that I have been working out in my head for so long so that it is understandable!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of it's characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**You need to imagine that Dumbledore didn't die because Snape didn't kill him and Snape still works at Hogwarts as Potions teacher. Malfoy however left and is now at Voldemorts mercy because he didn't kill Dumbleodre like he was meant to. **

**Anyway…enough of that…here is the story…**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One – Summer with the Dursleys**

Harry sat in his room finishing off the letter he was writing to Hermione.

_The Dursleys said you could stay, providing you weren't as weird as I am. So, just act Muggle, OK? You'll get used to it eventually, besides, it's only two days, then Mr Weasley is coming to pick us up and we'll stay at Ron's house until we need to go back to school. Dumbledore said it was fine for you to come too. _

_Harry_

_P.s Say hi to your parents for me!_

Harry re-read the letter and smiled. Hermione was coming to stay with him at the Dursleys. It was so unexpected that he didn't know whether to be happy or feel sorry for her. Hedwig jumped around happily as Harry stood up with the letter.

"Give this to Hermione for me" he said, attaching to her leg. She squawked and flew out the window.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione would be here in 20 minutes. The Dursleys were paying Harry no attention, which of course, didn't surprise him. They had been too frightened to say no to him. None of them actually knew his 'murdering' godfather was dead and they were so scared he'd walk in the door and kill them all that they had agreed to let Hermione stay. Uncle Vernon, however had banished them from the kitchen, so they would have to eat in Harry's room. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Harry shouted, running to the door. He opened it to find a smiling Hermione with her trunk and Crookshanks.

"I'll get your trunk" Harry offered, grabbing the handle. "Follow me." He led her up to his bedroom and laid her trunk in front of his own.

"Are you sure your uncle and aunt don't mind?" she asked.

"I didn't really leave them much choice. They're too afraid that someone will turn up on their doorstep and hex them if they say no." Hermione giggled.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"I'm starving"

"Sandwich?"

"Yes please" Hermione said, delighted. Crookshanks curled up on Harry's bed and fell asleep. Harry led Hermione downstairs and into the kitchen. Despite the fact that none of the Dursleys wanted Hermione here (or Harry for that matter) they made an attempt at least to be nice.

"So this is your friend from H-school" Aunt Petunia said, nearly mentioning the name of their school.

"Hermione, this is my Aunt Petunia. This is Hermione." Petunia forced the smile to stay on her face as she shook Hermione's hand.

"Glad to have you dear."

_Of course you are, _Harry thought. "What do you want in your sandwich?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't mind." Harry made two ham sandwich's and they sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Harry set up a mattress and some covers on the floor.

"Do you want the bed?" he asked as Hermione came back from the bathroom.

"Err…sure" Harry grabbed a pillow and laid down on the mattress.

_Bang! _

"What the…?" Harry and Hermione turned round. Pig was bashing against the window, furiously. Harry opened the window and grabbed him.

"Shut up you stupid bird" he said, taking the letter. It was obviously from Ron. Harry sat on the mattress and Hermione joined him.

_Hi Harry, Hi Hermione,_

_I'm so annoyed that I couldn't come. Dad didn't think it would be a good idea for _me _to go after he destroyed half their living room._

Harry laughed.

_Mum says that she can't wait until you two get here. We were going to stay at Gimmauld Place, but we didn't want to ruin the Holidays. Dumbledore is here putting god knows how many spells around the house to protect it. Anyway, I hope I didn't wake you up or anything, it's so unfair that you two get two more days with each other and I'm stuck here with Dumb, Dummber and Ginny! Bill has decided to come home to say hello to you and all that. Can't wait till you're both here. I'm so bored. _

_From Ron_

_P.s Sorry if Pig woke anyone up or anything. _

"Think I should send one back?" Harry asked, standing up and putting the letter on his desk.

"Wait til the morning, it'll probably be the middle of the night that Pig gets back anyway"

"Good point." Hedwig seemed to be outraged with the fact tat she would be shared her food and water with Pig for a whole night. Crookshanks was curled up at the end of Harry's bed now and Hermione was asleep. Harry looked at her.

_She's so beautiful, _Harry thought. _No, wait. I can't be falling for Hermione, she's my best friend. _And with that thought on his mind, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter Two – Truth or Dare**

Uncle Vernon thrust the tray of food into Harry's hands.

"Here boy" he said. Harry didn't even bother thanking him and walked upstairs to his room.

"Hey, Hermione. Open the door would you. My hands are full" he called through the door.

"Hold on" Hermione called back. Harry waited, patiently for her to open the door. "Sorry, I was err…getting dressed" she said, blushing. Harry looked at her. Her hair was loose and hanging down around her shoulders.

"Wow…you look…beautiful" he said, and then realised what he _had _said quickly stammered more.

"I…I mean, you look great…you know…you…err……want some breakfast?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. Hermione smiled and grabbed the tray from him and lying down on the mattress on the floor. Harry closed the door and sat on the other side of the tray.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Sure-" Ron flew in through the window on his broom and smashed into Hermione, who smashed into Harry and the three of them ended up in a bundle on the floor.

"Ron?" Harry said, rubbing his head and helping Hermione up. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I was bored, so I decided to drop in, just for an hour or so. Mum said it would be fine. It's Ok with you, right? 'Cause if it isn't I'll leave." He grabbed his broom.

"N-no it's fine" Harry replied.

"Great! So, what are you two doing?" Ron questioned as the all sat on the mattress.

"We were just about to play truth or dare?" Hermione replied.

"What's that? Muggle game?"

"Yeah. You go around the circle and you tell a truth or do a dare and the person before you gets to choose your dare. Or truth" she added.

"Wicked. You first then Hermione."

"OK then."

Harry joined back in, "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Ron?"

"As a friend yes, as a boyfriend no. No offence Ron, but you have the attention span of a pea." All three of them laughed. "You're go Ron. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm…" Hermione giggled. "Are you jealous of me and Krum?"

"No" Ron answered quickly. Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron turned red. "Ok, maybe a little…" he joined the laughing too.

"Harry's go" Hermione said, turning to him.

"Oh right" Ron said. "Err…truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"What do I do for dare?"

"Tell me to do something and I _have _to do it"

"Ok. Then…err…" he looked round the room and his eyes settled on Hermione. He turned back to Harry smiling. "Kiss Hermione."

"_What?_" Harry and Hermione cried together.

Ron repeated it although he knew that had already heard. "I dare you to kiss Hermione."

"I refuse" Harry said, folding his arms.

"Ahem… 'Tell me to do something and I _have _to do it'" Ron repeated what Harry had said, moments before. Harry frowned.

"Can't you just pick something else for me to do?" Harry begged. Ron shook his head. Harry frowned.

"Fine." He lent over the tray of food and hesitated before kissing Hermione. She was taken by surprised, but kissed him back. Harry pulled away and sat back down. Both of them had gone bright red. Ron was laughing so hard Harry thought his head might actually fall off.

"I'm glad you think it's funny" Hermione mumbled. "My go then."

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked. Ron finally sat back up.

"Truth"

"Did you enjoy it?" Ron asked.

"Harry's asking me the question, not you" she snapped. Ron held up his hands in defeat. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she replied, shifting uncomfortably. She knew perfectly well what. _Please don't ask me this question_ she begged to herself.

"Did you enjoy it?" Harry asked the question and her heart sank.

"Err…can I say maybe?"

"No"

"Well then…can we play another game?"

"No" Ron interrupted. "I want to know the answer." She shot him an evil look.

"Fine…yes" she replied, reluctantly.

"_What?_" Harry said, looking at her with disbelief.

"Yes." Harry grabbed a piece of bread, took a bite and smiled. "Cool." Hermione blushed and Ron burst out laughing again.

_I'm gonna strangle him _Harry thought looked at his friend.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. I am updating as fast as I can. I have an inset day today, so I might be able to add one more chapter, then you'll have to wait until tomorrow. _Please, please, please _review, I'd love to know what you all thought. **


	3. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter Three – The Burrow**

Although all three friends had passed their tests and were able to apparate, Dumbledore had placed spells around the Burrow making it impossible to apparate inside. Harry wasn't allowed to be outside because of Voldemort, so Mr Weasley was picking them up. After the incident with the floo powder, the Dursleys had decided to use their fire place. Mr Weasley arrived at 10 to 7 with Ron, Fred and George. Harry led everyone up to his room, where Hermione was packing the last of her things.

"Ron told us about your game of truth or dare" Fred said.

"Said you both seemed to enjoy Harry's dare" George added. The two friends blushed.

"Guys, they forced it out of me, honest" Ron said.

"What did they do?" Hermione asked. "Threaten to throw your teddy bear out the window?" She still hadn't quite got over the fact that Ron had made her kiss Harry. Not that she could say she didn't enjoy it…… Fred and George laughed at her insult.

"So you/re not denying it then?" Fred asked, slyly.

"What?" Hermione and Harry said together.

"That you _enjoyed _it?"

"Did you?"

"Or didn't you?"

"Yes or no?"

Both of the shouted at the same time to shut the Weasley twins up. "Yes!" Their heads snapped round to look at each other, then Hermione picked Crookshanks up off Harry's bed.

"Well, we've dallied here long enough. Grab the trunk brother and we'll be off" George said. Fred grabbed Hermione's trunk and George grabbed Harry's. They all walked downstairs in complete silence.

"Ah. There you are" Mr Weasley said. "Fred you first." Fred grabbed a handful of floo powder, pulled the trunk to the fire and shouted "The Burrow!" George did the same. "You next Ron."

"The Burrow" Ron shouted. He disappeared.

"You two can go together" Mr Weasley said, turning to face Harry and Hermione. They looked at each other, then Harry grabbed the floo powder and Hedwig's cage and through the powder into the flames. Harry and Hermione held hands and he shouted.

"The Burrow!" The Dursleys living room disappeared as they flew through the fire places. Hermione somehow managed to grab Harry's shirt and held on to him for dear life. They suddenly emerged in the Weasley's kitchen and fell forward, still hugging each other. When the noticed everyone staring they quickly let go and jumped up, both dusting the soot off their clothes.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs Weasley said, hugging him. Then she turned to Hermione. "Hello dear." She kissed Hermione on the cheek and then hugged her too. Crookshanks meowed loudly and jumped from Hermione's hands.

"Dinners nearly ready dears" she said, letting go of Hermione.

"Fred George, take their trunks to their rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, would you mind setting the table for me?" The three of them walked into the kitchen.

"So. How're these spells going?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well. I think Dumbledore's almost finished. He said one more spell should do it. He'll be back later. Having dinner with us I think. Here" He handed the knives and forks to Harry before diving back into the draw and giving Hermione the plates. The two of them started laying the table.

"So, how was your trip to Iceland?" Harry asked. Hermione's parents had taken her to Iceland before she had come to stay with Harry. Her mood lightened a bit.

"It was cold" she said.

"Did you go skiing?"

"Yeah, my dad ended up in hospital for a week"

"What happened?"

"He broke his arm trying to learn how to ski"

"Is he OK?"

"Yeah, Lewis-"

"Who's Lewis?" Harry asked, looking up.

"You know, in Ravenclaw. He's in out year, in Potions with us?"

"Oh" Harry said. "Him. What about Lewis."

"He was helping some of the nurses out, his Aunt works there apparently. He made sure my dad got really good treatment. He was really sweet actually."

"Hmm" Harry replied, jealously.

_Stupid Lewis and his stupid – Arg…you are not in love with Hermione! _Harry told himself. _Then why do I feel so jealous?_

"Anyway, he taught me how to ski. It was really fun. I had a brilliant weekend."

_I wish I hadn't asked about it now _Harry thought.

**------------------------------------------------------**

After laying the table, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs to the boys room. As the entered Harry's wand fell out of his pocket and landed on the floor. Harry and Hermione both went to pick it up at the same time. Their hands touched and a shiver went down Hermione's spine. She pulled her hand away as Harry picked up her wand. Ron didn't seem to have noticed. Harry and Hermione didn't look at each other at all as Ron droned on about Quidditch.


	4. Present

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 4 - Present**

Mrs Weasley stood outside the shop waiting for them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone to see Fred and George at their shop.

"So, Harry" George said. "See anything-"

"-Cheap, that is-" George added.

"-that you like the look of?"

"N-Actually, the squeaking pixies look quite good" Harry replied.

"You have good taste my friend. I'll give you two….as long as you swear to use one on Filch…we never gave him a parting present"

"Err…sure"

"Good. I'll fetch you some." The squeaking Pixies were brilliant. They flew in continuous circles around someone's head and if anyone tried any spells on them then they threw a bucket of…god only knows what over that persons head. Fred came back with two small boxes.

"Remember Harry. Trifigas to make him start and make sure you point your wand at the person you're hexing" George reminded him.

"Right, got it" he stuffed the boxes into his pocket and rushed off to catch Hermione, who was walking out the door.

"Hey Harry" she said, as he grabbed her arm. The game of truth or dare had been almost completely forgotten, apart from the odd……comment, off Fred and George.

"So, did you buy anything?"

"Yeah I brought some Squeaking Pixies-"

"I hope you're not planning to use them in class" Hermione interrupted.

"Actually I was going to give them to Ron"

"Oh yeah Harry, that's _really _mature" Hermione said, sarcastically. Harry shot her a look. Mrs Weasley wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Lewis!" Hermione shouted suddenly, making Harry jump. A boy turned round and smiled when he saw who had called him.

"Hi Hermione!" he called back. Harry frowned. Lewis hugged Hermione as she came over and anger welled up inside of Harry as he watched.

"Harry, this is Lewis. Lewis this is-" Hermione started.

"But of course…this is Harry Potter" Lewis said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hi" Harry replied. _Lame _he thought. _I need to use one of those Squeaking Pixies on him…. _

"Hermione, I got you a present" Lewis said, turning back to Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes. He handed her a book. She smiled and hugged Joe again.

"Thank you so much!" she said, flicking through the pages.

"I'm gonna go find Ron" Harry said, turning around.

"Don't forget to meet me outside Olivanders!" Hermione shouted after him. He waved his hand to show he had heard and walked on, disappearing into the crowd.

_Stupid Lewis and his stupid book, _Harry thought as he walked past Fred and George's shop. _Why am I so jealous? I can't love Hermione…_

Harry saw Hagrid walking out of one of the shops and decided to follow him.

"Hagrid! Hey!" Harry shouted. Hagrid turned round.

"'Ello 'arry. How you doin'?"

"Fine thanks Hagrid"

"Got all your school books then?"

"Yeah, just finished, Mrs Weasleys taken them back to the Burrow-"

"I'll be over there later"

"You will?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I'm bringing a couple o' Caskees-"

"What are they?"

"Brilliant guards. They'll guard tha' house with their lives. Gotta train 'em to know you lot or they won't let ya in"

"Oh. Ok then"

"Anyway, Harry I've gotta go. Dumbledore said I might be allowed a dragon this year if, you know, I'm good"

"That's great Hagrid!" Harry knew that Hagrid had always wanted a dragon, it surprised him that Dumbledore had agreed to the idea. Hagrid disappeared and Harry was left alone.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Harry ran up to Olivanders and bumped into Hermione.

"Harry" she shrieked, falling over. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her feet.

"Really sorry Hermione, I saw…something and had to get it for you" Harry explained.

"Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, hold on." He fumbled around in his bag for a minute before pulling out a box. He opened it and a bunch of tiny fairies poured out and fluttered around Hermione. She laughed and Harry ushered the fairies back into the box before handing it to her.

"Like it?" he asked.

"It's brilliant"

"It lasts forever and they come out when you're upset, to cheer you up." She hugged him.

"Thanks Harry. You're a brilliant friend"

"Well it was the least I could do after you and Ron brought me that great broomstick." (They had given him a new broom a new make, the fastest one around, the Demon)

"Yeah well, it means you probably won't get a Christmas present" she pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"What more could I ask for?" he smiled and they waited for Ron.


	5. Dumbledore's News

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated the story for a while I was bombarded with homework…speaking of which I still have 2 projects to do before January…Oh well…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 – Dumbledore's News**

Harry and Hermione sat either side of Ron, so that Fred and George couldn't make any more annoying comments about their game of truth or dare. Dumbledore entered through the front door, closely followed by Hagrid.

"All done!" he said, slipping his wand back into his pocket. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Albus!" Molly shrieked with delight. She was about to conjure a chair when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Allow me Molly" and with a flick of his wand two chairs had appeared and both Dumbledore, and Hagrid were seated.

"Ron could you fetch your brothers for me please?" Mrs Weasley asked. Ron sighed before standing up and climbing the stairs.

"Ah yes!" Dumbledore said suddenly. "I may as well give you all your school lists while I'm here. Now where did I put those……Ah here they are." He pulled out several envelopes, one address to each of them. They had known what books to get only because Dumbledore had told them, obviously they needed more.

"Ginny" Dumbledore handed Ginny her letter.

"Hermione" he handed Hermione her letter.

"Harry." Harry had to lean over Hermione to grab his letter. His hand brushed against her leg as he took the letter. Both of them looked extremely embarrassed, but no one seemed to notice. Harry tore open the letter and a badge fell onto the table. He picked it up.

"_Head Boy_" he read, before looking at Dumbledore. "I'm Head Boy?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Looks that way"

"And I'm Head Girl" Hermione added, looking at her own badge. Harry's head snapped round.

_Oh great _he thought. _Now we're going to have to spend loads of bloody time together. _

Harry found two letters in his envelope.

"Wow!" he said as he read the second.

"What?" Hermione leaned over and skimmed the letter. "Quidditch Captain! Well done Harry!" Without thinking she hugged him. Someone sniggered behind them and the both pulled away.

"What are you two so happy about?" Ron asked.

"They got Head boy and Head Girl and Harry's Quidditch Captain" Ginny explained. Ron's jaw dropped and then he smiled.

"Well done, you both deserved that." Fred and George shared a knowing look, and then sat down.

**A/N Sorry that Chapter was so short, I could have sworn I put it in somewhere! Apparently not…**


	6. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 6 – Hogwarts Express**

Harry, Hermione and Ron found an empty carriage and walked in.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ron asked, sitting down.

"Actually Ron we have to go to the prefects carriage to give them instructions, then we have to patrol the train" Harry replied, apologetically.

"Oh, right, sure ok then."

"Sorry"

"It's fine, go." Ginny came in and sat next to Ron as Harry and Hermione walked off.

"Did you know that we get our own dormitory?" Hermione asked.

"No, do we, really?"

"Yeah. It'll be brilliant, nice and quiet so I can read in peace!"

"Yeah, great, we're allowed to invite Ron, right?"

"Of course we're allowed to invite him." They walked in the carriage and sat on the sofa. Harry had an urge to put his arm around Hermione, but resisted.

The prefects walked in and sat in front of Harry and Hermione. Both of them frowned, noticing that Pansy and Goyle were the Slytherin prefects. Goyle amazingly seemed to be a little more intelligent and more to their annoyance more like Malfoy.

"Morning Granger" he said. "Potter"

Harry shot him an evil look. Hermione interfered before they decided to duel.

"Passwords!" Both Harry and Hermione reached for the passwords. Harry's hand brushed against Hermione's and both of them turned bright red. He yanked his hand back. Pansy smiled.

"What?" Harry demanded. She attempted to cover the smile on her face with her hand.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Good"

**------------------------------------------------------**

Every other prefect left except Pansy and Goyle.

"Are you gonna leave?" Harry asked, pointing at the door.

"Why, do you want us to?" Pansy asked.

"Err…what do you think?"

"Oh!" she said, giggling. "I get it!"

"Get what?" Hermione questioned.

Goyle piped up. "You want to spend 'quality time' with each other"

"What the hell are you on about?" Harry asked, angrily.

"Oh come on" Pansy said, standing up. "Don't play dumb. It's so obvious you two fancy each other! You're bloody embarrassed to talk to each other! Anyway, who knows what you'll get up alone in your 'Private' Dorm-" Whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by Harry furiously sending an expelliamus(sp?) spell at her. She smashed into the far wall and Goyle ran to help her up.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione shrieked, grabbed his arm. He reluctantly lowered it.

"Get lost" Harry said, quietly, and they gladly did.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Ron waited in the carriage with Ginny and some boy called John. Ron stared out the window, trying to avert his gaze from Ginny and John kissing. He was grateful when Harry and Hermione finally walked back in.

"How'd it go?" he asked, as they sat down.

"Don't go there" Harry replied.

"I don't know how I'm going to put up with Pansy _and _Goyle for a whole year" Hermione added.

"What?" Ron said. "They're the Slytherin Prefects?"

"Yep"

"Lucky you." Lewis walked in.

"Err…Harry could I have a word?" he surprised everyone by asking.

"Yeah…sure" Harry replied, standing up. They walked out of the compartment and Lewis closed the door.

"So err…what did you want?" Harry asked.

"Look. I'm going to be straight with you. I like Hermione, and…and I was wondering if you could help me out…I mean, I want her to go out with me but I don't want to screw it up"

"So, how am I meant to help?"

"Well…you know…being her friend an' all I thought you might…you know…help me out a little" Harry looked through the window and Hermione.

_Beautiful face, beautiful hair... Beautiful Hermione_

"Harry, will you?"

"I..I…Err…"

"Please?"

"S-sure Lewis, I'll help"

**------------------------------------------------------**

Harry watched through the carriage door as Lewis spoke to Hermione. He watched as Lewis struggled with the words. He watched as Hermione nodded. He watched as she hugged him. Then he realised what he'd done. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. He felt sick. The two of them walked back in and sat in front of Harry. Lewis gave him the thumbs up so Hermione couldn't see and Harry smiled weakly. Hermione looked at him. Was it him or was there a hint of sadness in her eyes?

_Don't be stupid! _Harry thought. _Hermione's going out with Lewis, not me. But she didn't smile…she never smiled when he asked her…maybe…just maybe…no don't be stupid Harry. Hermione's going out with Lewis…Not You!_


	7. Your New Dorm

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 7 – "Your New Dorm"**

The 6 of them got dressed in their robes and got ready to leave. The Hogwarts express finally came to a stop and they all jumped off.

"Me and Harry have to go in a separate carriage" Hermione said and Lewis held open a door for her.

"Oh. See you later then." Lewis kissed Hermione on the cheek and jumped in. Anger boiled up in side Harry.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked as they walked to their carriage.

"Well, unlike some, I read" Hermione said, climbing in. Harry snorted and jumped in the carriage after Hermione. It was comfy.

"We also have to go with Dumbledore after dinner"

"Why?"

"To see out new dorm"

"Oh, cool." Hermione sat at the front of the carriage and swivelled round so she could see the Therestrals** (A/N – Thank you Mix'n'match3!) **

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Hermione said, looking at them.

"Hmm…just like you…" he replied, then mentally slapped himself.

"What?"

"Err…yeah…well of…of course your beautiful I mean, well…If you're friends can't tell you that you look beautiful then who can?" He looked back out the window. Hermione didn't, she continued staring at him.

"Yeah…" she said finally. "If your friends can't, who can?" she sighed and looked back out the window. They didn't talk the rest of the way to the castle.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Ah, Harry, Hermione. There you are!" Dumbledore said. Both of them spun round to see Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Hello Sir" Harry replied.

"Let me show you to your new dorm, I would normally wait until after the Welcoming feast, but Hagrid seems to be having a little bit of trouble with the boats, so it'll be a good half an hour before the first years get here. Plenty of time." Without waiting for a reply he marched off. Harry and Hermione followed him. The portrait was of all four founders of Hogwarts.

"Evening Headmaster" Godric Gryffindor said.

"Evening to you too. These are our new Head boy and Head girl. You're lucky this year Godric, they're both Gryffindors."

"Ah, good, good" he replied. Salazar Slytherin interrupted.

"Password?" he asked.

"Don't be such a spoil sport. We want to great them" Helga Hufflepuff said.

"Well I don't" Salazar replied.

"Just because their Gryffindors?"

"I think that will be enough" Dumbledore said. "Fizzing Wizzbys." The portrait swung open to reveal the Heads Dorm.

"Wow" Hermione said, running her hand along that back of the sofa. "It's lovely!"

"Yeah" Harry replied, looking at her. "It is." She didn't notice, instead she walked over to the door with her name on it.

"This is brilliant too" she cried.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Bedrooms of our own. The bathroom joins onto both rooms at the back. It's great." Harry walked into his own room and looked around. There was a four poster bed and the room was painted blue. He walked out of his room to fetch his trunk, which lay in front of the sofa. Dragging it into his room, he dropped it at the foot of his bed and pushed it backwards so it was touching it.

"Harry, would you mind giving me a hand with my trunk?" Hermione asked, poking her head round his door.

"Sure" he replied, following her out.

Harry grabbed the back handle, while Hermione grabbed the front. They walked into her room and Harry looked around. Everything was the same as his room except it as pink instead of blue. Hermione let out a small yelp as her heel caught on the trunk and she fell forward onto the bed. Harry, not expecting that to happen either, fell straight forward and landed on top of Hermione, on the bed. For a minute they just laid there and then they both came to their senses and Harry jumped up. Neither of them had ever felt more awkward in their lives.

"We should be getting to the Great Hall" Harry said, walking out. Hermione followed and they walked side by side to the Great Hall in silence.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think? I've written chapter ten and I'm trying to think of some stuff to put in between, I think I've got it sorted though…I scribbled a few ideas down last night before I went to sleep…Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Cheat

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 8 – Cheat**

They had been at school for two months now in which time Lewis and Hermione had been on 3 dates to Hogsmeade Another Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled for the followed Saturday. 8 days away. Hermione walked into the Heads Dorm. Harry looked over at her. She sat on the sofa and let out a quiet sob. Harry walked over.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She spun round quickly.

"H-Harry, I didn't know you were here" she wiped the tears from her eyes on her sleeve.

"What's the matter?" he tried again.

"N-nothing"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not-"

"And why are my fairies fluttering around your head?" Harry said, looking up. She looked too. "I told you they did that when you were sad." Hermione smiled weakly and wiped her eyes again. Then without warning she flung her arms around Harry and burst out crying.

"Hermione, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" Harry tried to peel her arms away from his neck.

"It's Lewis" Hermione replied.

"What's he done, 'cause whatever it is, he'll be so sorry"

"He was…he was k-kissing some other girl from Ravenclaw…" she stuttered.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him" Harry made to stand up.

"No, don't Harry" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the sofa. "Don't leave me" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. His whole body went stiff.

"I'd never leave you" he whispered back. The fairies round Hermione's head began to disappear slowly. Ron walked in.

"Hey Harry you-" he started, then he saw Hermione crying and stopped. 'What's wrong with her?' He mouthed to Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and wrote Lewis cheated in the air. Ron's eyes narrowed as he sat on the table in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Don't worry 'Mione. It'll be fine" he said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Lewis doesn't know I saw him" Hermione explained.

"Well you're going to have to tell him sooner or later" Harry replied.

"I know, b-but can you two come with me?"

"Why?"

"Because you said you'd never leave me" Hermione whispered back. Harry's face drained of colour.

_Now I have to watch her make up with Lewis. My life is a living hell…_

"Harry?" He looked at Hermione.

"Of course we'll come with you"

_What am I doing?_

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Lewis!" Ron shouted. Lewis spun round and so did his group of friends.

"Hello Ron. You haven't seen Hermione have you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I have and she's looking for you, come on" Ron grabbed Lewis' shirt and dragged him off down the corridor.

"I can walk on my own thanks" Lewis snapped angrily, pulling away. Ron didn't stop walking. "Can you please tell me what this is all about?" Lewis demanded when he caught up.

"You know and you'll see" which wasn't really an answer. Ron pushed Lewis into the Heads Dorm and he landed on the sofa.

"What is your problem?" Lewis said, annoyed.

"You" Ron drew his wand and Lewis backed up. "Now sit down." Lewis did as he was told. Hermione and Harry walked out of Hermione's room.

"Oh good, Hermione. Tell this idiot to let me go" Lewis said, pointing at Ron.

"I think you'll find she's the one that told me to bring you up here" Ron replied. Lewis looked confused.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Lewis, but I couldn't come and find you…not after I saw you kissing…who was it?" The colour drained from Lewis' face.

"Hermione it's not…it was…I just-"

"It was what?" Hermione demanded.

"It was just…I wasn't expecting you to see it was just…just" then he thought of something. "It was just a dare." He smiled.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yep…someone dared me to do it"

_Well I don't believe you! _Harry thought. _You're lying…I know you are!_

Hermione ran over to Lewis and flung her arms round him. Ron looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry attempted to smile, but nothing happened. He stared at Hermione and wanted so badly to kiss her.

"I have homework to do" Harry said, walking away.

_Life is so unfair…_


	9. Christmas Dance

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**This might be a bit long…but I didn't see the point in separating it into two chapters. Anyway this chapter has one purpose which I cannot reveal to you as it will ruin the rest of the story, but to make my idea work, I had to put in a Christmas Dance because I could think of no other alternative…anyway…enough of that…enjoy…**

**Chapter 9 – Christmas Dance**

"So, Harry, are you coming to Hogsmeade with me, Lewis and Ron?" Hermione asked for the 4th time that day.

"Ok, ok. I'll come!" Harry gave in. Hermione smiled.

"Good! We're all meeting in the entrance hall at 7pm-"

"Isn't that a bit late, the trips only last until 8?" Hermione shook her head.

"Dumbledore said that the 7th years could stay until 10 as long as they all behaved themselves"

"Let's be grateful Malfoy isn't here then"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm meeting Lewis, see you later, and don't forget we have that Christmas dance tonight!"

"Whatever!" Harry called as she walked out the portrait. He heard her laugh.

**------------------------------------------------------**

The Christmas dance had been organised by the house elves, which had come as a massive surprise to the entire school…the announcement had gone something like this:

"_And now, two of our house elves would like to make an announcement!" Dumbledore said. Dobby and another house elf walked out from behind the staff table. _

"_I is Dobby and this is Gary. Mr Dumbledore said that we could do a dance for Hogwarts, so all us house elves we have organised a dance for you students of Hogwarts!" There was mumbling on all of the tables before Dumbledore raised a hand. _

"_Go on Dobby"_

"_Thank you sir. All us house elves think that everyone should have a good time before Christmas. We hope that you all enjoy it!" Everyone cheered and started talking again. Dumbledore once again raised his hand._

"_The dance will be held on Friday night, just before the Hogsmeade weekend…"_

Harry sat in the Heads Dorm on the sofa, looking at the fire. He hadn't bothered to ask anyone to the dance…there was only one person he wanted to go with and she'd been taken. He sighed and sipped his coffee. Hermione walked in.

"Come on Harry, we'd better get dressed for the dance" Hermione said.

"I'm not going" he replied, taking another sip of his drink.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I have no one to go with"

"Didn't you ask anyone?"

"The only person I wanted to go with was taken unfortunately"

"Oh. Well…how 'bout if I promise you a dance will you come then?"

"I don't want to come, but thanks for trying Hermione." She looked upset.

"Well…can you at least tell me what you think of my dress?"

"Sure, put it on and I'll tell you." He heard Hermione leave and sighed. Swirling the coffee around in his mug he let the steam blow over his face.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, half an hour later. Harry turned round and his jaw dropped. Hermione had let her hair down over her shoulders. A few clips held it in place. Her dress was pure white, and fell all the way to the floor. She twirled round and smiled. "Well?"

"You look…wow…" Hermione giggled.

"Could you put this on for me?" Hermione asked, holding out a necklace.

"Sure" Harry replied, standing up. He took the necklace. "This is the one I brought you for your birthday."

"I know. If you're not coming, then I have to have some memory of you while I'm there." If Hermione had been facing him, she would have seen him blush. She lifted up her hair so Harry could fasten the necklace. It clipped neatly into place. She turned round and held it in her hand.

"Thanks Harry" she leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later!" she called as she walked out of the room. Harry's fingers brushed against his cheek and he smiled.

"Yeah, see you later."

**------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione and Lewis sat down next to Ron and Padma after another dance. Ginny and John joined them shortly afterwards.

"Drinks anyone?" Ron said, standing up.

"Yes please" everyone replied. John and Lewis started talking about Quidditch.

"So, where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He didn't want to come?"

"Why not?"

"Because the person he wanted to come with was already taken, apparently" Hermione sighed.

"Oh. Any idea who it is?" Ginny asked.

"Not a clue" Hermione replied.

_Well, maybe I do have one idea who it might be _Hermione thought. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" Ginny questioned.

"N-nothing, never mind." Ginny raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

_Perfect!_

He darted out the door and ran to the Great Hall. He saw Ron getting some drinks and smiled.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry. I thought you weren't coming" Ron said, handing him a few of the drinks.

_Well I didn't want Lewis to have all the fun! _Harry thought.

"No neither did I" he replied. Ron led him to their table and Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Harry!" she said. "I thought you didn't want to come!"

"Well…you convinced me"

"I did?" she looked puzzled. He laughed.

"Yep"

"Lewis…can I have a dance?" everyone spun round. A girl was standing behind Hermione. "I understand if you don't want me to or anything but…" she said to Hermione.

"Go on then" Hermione finally said. Lewis jumped up and walked with the girl to the middle of the dance floor. Harry crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Err…Hermione…can _I _have a dance?" Harry asked, reaching out a hand. Hermione smiled and jumped up off the chair. They walked onto the dance floor. The band on stage began to sing. Hermione put her arms round Harry and he did the same to her. Harry sang along to the song in his head, looking at Hermione the whole time, who had her head resting on his chest.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today   
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side 

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I

Hermione's heart was beating fast, but she could hardly hear it over the sound of her blood rushing. _The song…_

_God _Harry thought. _That song is exactly how I feel…_Little did he know Hermione felt the same.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Lewis looked at Harry with such hatred it scared him.

_Hermione…how could you? You danced with him! _Harry and Hermione stood talking on the dance floor and Hermione's face suddenly fell. Lewis frowned.

_Stupid girl…you can't get rid of me now_

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Please don't leave Harry" Hermione whispered.

"I don't want to stay any more. I had a dance. That's all I wanted"

"But you don't have to leave. You could have another dance." Harry shook his head.

"You promised me one dance, that's what I wanted and that's what I got"

"Well I can promise you another one"

"No. Just the one"

"Please stay"

"Sorry Hermione" and before she could say anything else he had disappeared into the crowd of people. She sighed.

"Wanna dance?" Hermione spun round. Lewis was standing behind her. She faked a smile.

"Sure"

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – I enjoyed writing that chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!**


	10. The Dream and the Confession

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Ok…I told you I written chapter 10…well I had to move it to Chapter 11 because this had to fit in somewhere….not that it makes the slightest bit of difference…I thought I'd just let you know…**

**Chapter 10 – The Dream and The Confession**

"_Yes Master. Of course" the person said. _

"_Now go. You have done well and you will be rewarded" Lord Voldemort replied. _

"_Thank you Master." The person stood up and left. Lord Voldemort turned in his chair and watched them go. _

_Soon…he thought…soon I shall have him…and then…then there will be nothing anyone can do…_

Harry sat up in his bed, sweating. That dream…It had been almost too real. Who was the person Voldemort had been talking too?

_Maybe I don't want to know…_Harry thought. Deciding it was pointless trying to go back to sleep, Harry climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water. Quietly he tiptoed to the sofa and sat down. He had gone to bed as soon as he got back. Hermione had arrived back at midnight and, assuming Harry was asleep, gone to bed, but he hadn't been asleep. He listened to every small sound she made…

"Harry?" he spun round.

"Hermione." She sat next to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I-I had a dream"

"About what"

"Voldemort." Her eyes looked like they were just about ready to fall out of her head.

"V-Voldemort?" Harry nodded. "Like in 5th year?" He nodded again. "You should see Dumbledore about it."

"I will…"

"Seriously Harry..."

"I know…I will…I promise"

"Well…I'm going back to bed then" Hermione said, standing up.

"I think I'll just sit here for a while" Harry replied. Hermione looked at him for a moment before walking off to her room.

_Poor Harry…_

**------------------------------------------------------**

Ron caught up with Harry as they left the Great Hall.

"What's up mate?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Harry replied.

"Hermione told me you had a dream about V…v…v…You Know Who"

"Yeah…"Ron looked quizzically at his friend.

"Harry, hello, earth to Harry" he waved his hand up and down in front of Harry's face. He seemed to finally crash back to earth.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore" Harry said walking off.

"Ok, well I'll meet you in the entrance hall then!" Ron shouted after him. Harry didn't look back.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Sitting in front of Dumbledore, Harry twirled his thumbs around each other.

"And you're sure it's like the dreams you had in your 5th year Harry?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you know who the figure was?"

"No sir"

"Do you have any idea who they were talking about?" Harry looked up.

"Y-yes sir, sort of…it's kind of just a hunch…"

"You think they were talking about you." Harry nodded.

"You'll have to be careful Harry, if they were talking about you and you don't know who this figure is…"

"Of course"

"Maybe you should stay in the castle today." Harry's head shot up.

"No sir, please. I'll be with Hermione and Ron. Don't make me stay behind" Harry pleaded. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ok then Harry, but be careful"

"Thank you sir" Harry jumped out of the chair and left.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Harry walked with Ron to the Library.

"Remind me why we're going to the library again?" Harry asked.

"Because Hermione refused to help me with my essay"

"Oh, right"

They walked into the library and sat at an empty table.

"I'll go and get a few books" Ron said walking off. He came back a couple of minutes later with a pile of books. Dumping them on the table he sat down. For a few minutes they sat in silence, then Ron broke it.

"Lewis and Hermione are a brilliant couple aren't they?" he asked. Harry's head snapped up. His head was telling him to say yes, but his heart was telling him to say no. He knew which one he was going to follow.

"No, not really"

"You don't think?"

"No"

"How come"

"Because Lewis is the luckiest guy in world and I want to be him." It took a moment for Ron to realise what Harry had just said and few more for it to sink in.

"You mean…Y-you like Hermione?"

"No"

"What?"

"No, I don't like Hermione"

"But you just said-"

"I don't like Hermione, I _love _Hermione"

"You…but she's your best friend!"

"So what? I love Hermione and I'd give anything for her to be mine"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"She doesn't like me. Not like that"

"Well you're never gonna know if you don't tell her mate"

"But I don't want to upset her"

"You have to try…You can't ignore your feelings for the rest of your life…H-hold on…So Hermione…she was the one person you wanted to take to the dance?" Harry nodded.

"For God's sake Harry…You…Why did you leave?"

"She promised me a dance, that's what I got"

"But she wanted you to stay"

"So did I, but one dance was enough"

"What do you mean 'So did I'? You wanted to stay, she wanted to stay, why the hell didn't you stay?"

"It's complicated" Harry stood up. "I'll see you tonight."

"But Harry, you were gonna help me" Ron moaned, but Harry had already left.


	11. A Thousand Miles

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**This Chapter is partly Song Fiction, hope you don't mind…**

**Chapter 11 – A Thousand Miles…**

Harry made his way down to the entrance hall. He had his black jeans on and a blue shirt. After 20 minutes of attempting to flatten his hair down to make it look nice he had given up and just ruffled it up again. Ron, Padma, Ginny, John and – to Harry's utter despair – Lewis.

"Harry, there you are" Ginny said waving. She got a smile in response. Lewis narrowed his eyes and Harry noticed. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. The only person other than them who had any idea what was going on butted in.

"So…er…Harry…d-did you manage to finish that essay" Ron said. Harry looked at him.

"Yes. You know I did. You already asked" Harry replied.

"D-did I? Oh." Padma giggled. Everyone stared past Harry, looking utterly amazing. He turned to look too, and there was Hermione. The beautiful angle of heaven…She looked beautiful…everyone else seemed to think so too. She was the only person Harry could think of that would look good even if she were wearing a paper over her head that said loser. He smiled and she smiled back. Lewis walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, then turned to Harry and grinned. Harry bunched up his fists.

"Shall we go then?" Ron interrupted before a fight broke out. **(A/N – I know you'd all like Ron to shut up and let Harry punch the living daylights out of Lewis, but trust me it's all for a reason!) **

"Yeah, come on" Ginny said, linking her arm through Johns. Everyone had someone to go with except Harry. He walked with his hands in his pockets behind Hermione and Lewis. Right at the back of the rest, which is probably where he was in Hermione's mind. Right at the back…just a worthless thought that she didn't need there. She looked over her shoulder at him while Lewis droned on about something or other.

_Maybe I'm wrong _Harry thought as she smiled. It started to snow and Hermione giggled.

"I love snow" she said, holding out her hands and letting it fall into them.

"Come on" Harry said, grabbing her arm. "We don't want to freeze to death." They all entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at a table in the corner. Hermione and Lewis sat down last in front of Harry.

"Can I help you?"

"Could we all have a hot drink, please?" Harry asked. "I'll pay." Harry got out his money despite the protests from everyone else and counted it. "I only have enough for 6 drinks. Lewis could I borrow some?" Harry asked.

_I'm not bloody paying for him! _Lewis shot Harry an evil look and threw the money across the table.

"Here."

"Lewis" Hermione said, looking from one boy to the other. "Don't…"

"Sorry Hermione" he replied, putting his arm round her. Harry bunched his fists once more and put them on his lap under the table. The drinks were brought to them 5 minutes later. Harry sipped his drink and looked back up at Hermione and Lewis. Anger boiled up inside of him. Lewis knew. Of course Lewis knew. Or he wouldn't have kissed her…Hermione seemed a little shocked but she kissed him back and Harry couldn't take it any more. He jumped up sending 3 peoples drinks flying.

"I'm leaving" he said, looking pointedly at Hermione. She winced under his stare. He walked out. Then everything snapped into place…

"Oh my god…" Hermione whispered, her head was spinning. "H-Harry, wait!" But he didn't wait. He walked on through the snow. Lewis grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Let go" she demanded. "I need to talk to Harry." He reluctantly let go and she turned on her heel and walked off after Harry. A new song started playing in the room and Hermione stopped for a second to listen.

_I know this song…_

_Making my way downtown _She ran out of the room…_  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

"Harry!"_  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
_She pushed through the people, trying to get to Harry. "Harry!" she shouted again._  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

If I could fall There he was!_  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight_

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

"Harry, wait! Please!"_  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_I'm sorry Harry _she thought, searching for him. _  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
_THERE!_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight_

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

"Harry!" He spun round and they stared at each other. _  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by _Harry took off again towards the castle.

"Harry wait!"_  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
_She grabbed his arm and spun him round

_If I could fall  
Into the sky _They stared at each other._  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you _She put one hand on either side of his face._  
Tonight_

And then she did what Harry thought she would never ever do and kissed him. He wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her back.

_Don't let this end _he thought. _Please, make it last forever._

"Hermione?" she pulled away quickly and spun round.

"Lewis" she said, looking at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking from Hermione to Harry. He knew perfectly well what they were doing. Ron and Ginny appeared behind Lewis.

_Not now, not when things were going so well…_

Then his face turned red with anger. "You!" he said, pointing a finger at them both. "How could you, you bloody git!" he marched up to Hermione and looked her full in the face before slapping her and sending her flying to the ground, where she stayed. Harry looked at Lewis and then jumped on him. They both fell to the ground with a thud and Harry put his arms around Lewis' throat.

"You can't do that to her!" Harry shouted. Lewis gave up trying to get Harry off and reached in his pocket. Harry didn't notice, he just kept his hands around Lewis' throat.

"Harry! Look out!" Ginny shouted.

"Expelliamus!" Lewis shouted. Harry flew backwards and landed on his back. He groaned and rolled over, attempting to get up. Lewis walked up behind him and kicked him. "Crucio!"

"NO!" Ron and Ginny shouted together. A loud thud was followed by the lifting of the spell. Harry breathed heavily and tried to move. Ginny was instantly at his side.

"Harry! Harry say something!" she screamed.

"H-hermione" Harry wheezed, then it all went dark…

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Ginny, get help" Ron ordered, grabbing his sister and shaking her. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Harry" she whispered. "Is he dead?"

"No but he will be if you don't get help, now!" Ginny staggered up to the castle and came back 5 minutes later with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Lewis" Ron said. "He slapped Hermione and then performed the Cruciatus(sp?) curse on Harry"

"An unforgivable curse?" McGonagall cried.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. He ran off" Ron replied.

"Minerva, tell all the teachers to search the school grounds. I will go and get the rest of the students from Hogsmeade. Mr Weasley, take these two up to the Hospital Wing."


	12. Did you mean it?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 12 – Did you mean it?**

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He was in the hospital wing.

_What happened? _He thought, closing his eyes again and moving his head. Then it all came flooding back. Lewis…The Cruciatus spell…The kiss…Hermione…Harry's eyes opened again and he panicked.

_Hermione. _He was about to stand up when he noticed that someone was holding his hand. He looked down at it. Hermione…She had a bandage round her head and another round her wrist. He shook her gently.

"Hermione" he whispered. Her eyes opened slowly and she squeezed his hand.

"Harry you're awake!" Harry spun his head round to find Ron sitting on the chair to his left.

"Where's Lewis?" Harry asked.

"He got away. The teachers searched for him until morning, but he's disappeared" Ron explained.

"What time is it?"

"2:30"

"In the afternoon?" Harry sat up, alarmed. "I had Quidditch practise today-"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of it. I swapped it with Hufflepuff. We have practise next week." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron." He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"My chest is killing me, what about you?"

"I'll live" she replied, smiled.

"You look tired" Harry noticed, looking at her.

"She argued with Madam Pomfrey for an hour and a half to let her sleep there you know" Ron said, smiling.

"You shouldn't have Hermione. You look terrible" Harry laughed.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Do you two want anything to eat or drink?" Ron asked.

"Yes please" they both replied together.

"Be right back." He jumped up and walked off. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"What?"

"Did you do it because you felt sorry for me or…or…because you love me as much as I love you?" Hermione sat up, she looked hurt. Leaning forward she kissed him again.

"Does then answer your question?" she asked as she pulled away and sat back down. He smiled.

"I dunno…you might have to do it again to make sure" he joked. She laughed and sat next to him on the bed. He moved up and put his arm around her. Laying his head on his shoulder she whispered.

"I'm sorry Harry"

"What for?"

"Everything…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"At the dance…why did you leave?"

"Because you were there with Lewis…not me…I didn't want to upset you"

"You could never upset me Harry." She faced him and kissed him again, he kissed her back.

The most magical moment of his life.

"Ahem" Ron sat down. The two of them pulled away from each other. They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"I-I just want you two to know that, well…I don't mind you two…you know" Harry laughed.

"We know."

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – Many of you may think that, that is the end of the story, but fear not for it is not (haha that rhymed!), anyway there is more to come! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	13. Teach me to fly

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 13 – Teach me to fly**

The next morning as Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall everything went silent.

_What the hell? _Harry thought. Ron, Ginny and John quickly jumped up and walked over to them.

"Follow us" Ron said, grabbed Harry. They walked into the Entrance Hall and stopped.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows what happened"

"So?"

"Well they think that…well…you kind of started it and they think you performed the Cruciatus on Lewis-"

"What? Why on earth would they think that?"

"We don't know Harry" Ginny said. "We just came into the Great Hall and everyone started asking us if you would be sent to Azkaban for performing an Unforgivable Curse"

"When we asked them what they were on about everyone explained what they had heard…I…I don't know where they got it from, but they're all under the impression that you k-k-killed Lewis and that's why he's disappeared" Ron concluded.

"They think I killed Lewis?" All three of them nodded.

"That's stupid, where did they hear that?"

"No one will tell us…it doesn't matter how much we try to convince them though…no one believes us…well the rest of Gryffindor do obviously, but no one else does"

"But this is stupid, where could they have heard that I…" Harry trailed off.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as they all stared at him.

"I-It was Lewis" he said.

"But Lewis is gone" Ron replied.

"Well…he…he must have found some way to tell everyone about it in…well…tell everyone his own version of events." Everyone thought about this.

"That lying little git" Ron said.

"Calm down Ron, lets just go to the Great Hall and have something to eat" Ginny said. The five of them walked back to the Great Hall. Everything went quiet again as Harry walked in. They sat down at Gryffindor table and continued like normal, pretending that no one was staring at them.

"So, are you two feeling better?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, my chest still hurts though"

"I'm ok too" Hermione added.

"Oh yeah" Ron said, shoving some food into his mouth. "My mum said that you could both come and stay at my house for the Christmas holidays if you want." A few people began to talk again.

"Err…Sorry I can't…my parents wanted me to come home for Christmas, I got a letter this morning"

"Oh well…never mind" Ginny said picking up another slice of toast.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Harry walked onto the Quidditch pitch with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They had got permission from Dumbledore to have a fly around. Hermione leant against the wall and watched the three of them zoom around the pitch.

Harry looked down at Hermione. Then he had an idea. He shot through the sky on his new broom and landed on the pitch. Hermione walked over. He looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you think that there's anything wrong?"

"Fairies" he said, pointing about her head" she looked up and giggled.

"Why on earth did you get me these?" she asked.

"So I could cheer you up when you're sad, speaking of which, what's the matter?"

"Harry" she said, running her hand along the front of his broomstick. "Could teach me how to fly?"

"Really? You want to learn to fly a broomstick?" she nodded and Harry smiled. "Have a fly with me first" he said.

"Is it safe?" she asked, climbing on the back. He kicked off and she screamed.

"Probably not!" he shouted over the rushing wind.

"What do you mean, 'Probably not'!" she said, alarmed.

"Come on. I would never let anything happen to you" he dived down and then pulled back up.

"Isn't it great?" he asked, looking out over the lake.

"Brilliant" Hermione replied. Her hands tightened their grip around Harry's waist as he shot off before landing softly on the ground.

"Your turn. Accio Broom!" Harry shouted. A broom landed in his outstretched hand.

**------------------------------------------------------**

By the end of a long 2 hours Hermione was able to fly a whole 23 laps round the Quidditch pitch and if Harry hadn't stopped her, she probably would have gone round again.

"Just think" she said as they walked back to the castle. "Next summer I'll be able to play outside with you lot!"

"Yeah…we could play girl vs boys!" Ron said.

"No thanks, we'd be outnumbered" Ginny retorted.

"You could always ask mum to play"

"Oh, and that would get us far!" the four of them laughed.


	14. Can i speak to Hermione?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 14 – Can I speak to Hermione?**

Harry helped Hermione carry her suitcase to the night bus.

"Are you sure you'll be alright travelling alone, 'cause I'll come with you and then go back to Ron's-"

"Harry" Hermione interrupted. "I'll be fine. My parents sent the letter saying they couldn't pick me up. It won't hurt to travel via the night bus." Harry didn't look to happy about it.

"Alright then, I'll see you in January." Harry kissed Hermione.

"Harry, come on. Mums waiting!" Ron called. Harry pulled away, smiling.

"I love you Hermione"

"Love you too Harry!" Hermione shouted as he ran off.

"She insisted on going via Night Bus. We could have taken her!" Ron said as they got in the car.

"Yeah well…You know Hermione, once her mind's set on something, she won't change it"

**------------------------------------------------------**

"_You failed me!" Lord Voldemort shouted._

"_I-I didn't mean for it to happen sir…everything was going so well…I can try again…I'll get her…I-"_

"_No. I have her, there is no need for your annoying excuses anymore. However" the Lord thought for a moment. "I shall not kill you…I may require you services later on. Now leave! You have served your punishment." The person bowed. _

"_So, how long will it be 'til he comes for you I wonder?" A whimper came from the corner of the room. Voldemort swivelled in his chair and – _

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Harry, get up, it's Christmas day!" Harry sat up. He was sweating. Lord Voldemort had someone…he was going to do something…he –

"Harry, come on!" The two of them ran down the stairs and into the living room. Presents filled the entire space under and around the tree.

"This pile is yours Harry" Ron said, pushing it towards him. Everyone else was already opening presents. Harry picked up the one from Ron and tore it open. It was a picture of him, Ron and Hermione standing in front of Hogwarts. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron"

"You're welcome!" Next he picked up the one from Hermione and smiled. He grabbed the corner of the paper. Harry's mobile rang. Everyone looked round at him.

"It's just my phone" Harry said, grabbing it off the table.

"Wow, that pheletone is small!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, looking at it. Harry smiled.

"Telephone Mr Weasley"

"Yes, yes of course!" Harry laughed and looked at the number. Hermione…He answered.

"Hello" he said brightly. Hermione's mum answered at the other end.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs Granger, how's Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah is she ok?"

"Hermione's not here dear, I though she was with you" Harry's heart stopped, he could have sworn it.

"H-Hermione isn't here Mrs Granger" Harry answered slowly. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Nonsense, we got a letter from her saying that she was staying at Ronalds"

"B-but she got a letter from you saying that she was to come home." Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then walked over to Harry. They stood in front of him.

"Well she isn't here" Mrs Granger said, worry now in her voice.

"Well she isn't here either, she…" Harry looked down at his hands and noticed he was still holding her present. Quickly he tore it open. The jewellery box inside was sealed. He opened it and took out the parchment. He read it silently in his head.

_Harry,  
Help me…No one knows I sent this, but I did. You weren't supposed to come until January to help me, but you need to help me now Harry, please help me. You'll find me. I know you will.  
All my love,  
Hermione_

"Oh my god…" Harry whispered silently to no one in particular.

"What is it?" Mrs Granger said. Harry jumped. He'd forgot he was talking to her.

"I-I-I have to go" Harry said, hanging up. Everyone was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione. Voldemorts got her" everyone in the room winced at the sound of his name. "I've got to help her." Harry looked around before running upstairs. He heard someone follow him. He burst into his room and put some clothes on before grabbing his coat and broom. Ron ran in, followed by Ginny.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Saving Hermione"

"You can't do it on your own mate"

"Watch me"

"Harry no!" Ginny yelled as he jumped out the window onto his broom. Ron grabbed his own broom from the cupboard.

"Hop on Ginny" he said. They flew out the window after Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – What'd you think? I can't say how many more chapters there will be because I might get a few more ideas as I go along…who knows? Anyway. Thanks for all the reviews. They're really great! I'm having so much fun writing this story! I'm glad everyone like the 'teaching Hermione to fly thing' I was afraid that people would say 'It's not like Hermione'…hmm….they probably will now. As for my fast updating…that's just my sad life I'm afraid! Nothing better to do than spend time on the computer! I just type fast…Glad you enjoyed it! **


	15. Imperious Curse

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Alright…I know how I'm going to end the story! The thing I need to know is – Shall I write a sequel to this story or just continue one with this one? Either way they'll be going back to school after the Christmas holidays and all the same stuff will happen, I just want everyone's opinion. **

**Chapter 15 – Imperious Curse**

Harry jumped off his broom and landed on the floor outside an old warehouse. Every step he took felt more and more like he was walking into a trap, but he had to save Hermione. He didn't even know how he knew where to come.

"Harry, for Gods sake!" someone shouted. Harry spun round and drew his wand. Seeing who it was he lowered it.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking from Ron to Ginny.

"You can't save Hermione on your own Harry" Ron replied. Harry went to say something but Ginny got there first.

"We're not leaving Harry." He looked at both of them.

"Fine, come on then." They both drew their wands and the three of them walked into the building. Harry nudged open a door. An empty room greeted him.

"We could be searching for hours" Ginny said, looking at all the doors and hallways. That's when they heard her.

"Harry!"

They all spun round and Harry shouted back. "Hermione?"

"Harry!" he ran.

"Harry, wait up!" Ron called after him. Completely ignoring him, Harry burst through the door. Hermione was standing on the opposite side of the room. Her eyes were glazed over. She stared at him.

"Hermione?" he said, cautiously taking a step forward. Her eyes returned to normal and she looked at him.

"Harry, get out quick, before he gets you, it's a trap, he-" her hand flew to her head and she moaned in pain. When she looked back up at him her wand was drawn and pointing at Harry's chest.

"Stupefy!" she shouted. Harry ducked and the spell flew over his head.

"Hermione. I-it's me, Harry. Come on, fight it" he willed. "It's the imperious curse, y-you don't want to kill me"

"Yes I do!" she shouted, sending another spell flying at him. He hadn't seen it coming and dived to the right just in time. Now he couldn't get up quick enough.

"Bye Harry" she whispered. "AV-"

"Expelliamus!" Hermione fell to the floor in front of Harry. Harry spun round. A Death Eater lay on the floor and Ron stood over him. Hermione groaned and rolled over.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked, kneeling over her. She nodded slowly, opening her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto her feet.

"We need to get out of here" Ginny warned, looking around.

"You're leaving so soon?" Voldemort said, appearing from the darkness. "But the party's just started." Harry pushed Hermione behind him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Voldemort said, shaking his head. "You really should be more careful about where your friends are. I might end up stealing them from you"

"Leave her alone" Harry ordered, moving Hermione and himself further backwards.

"Who said it as her I wanted?" he sneered. The room erupted in a blinding light. Harry shielding his eyes and everyone else did the same. Ron looked around.

"Ginny?" he called her name. The light disappeared.

Voldemort and three of the Death Eaters lay on the floor, unconscious. The remaining Death Eaters advanced on Harry.

"Stupefy!" Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted together. The three spells combined in mid air and smashed into the Death Eaters, sending them all flying into the wall. Harry turned to Ron.

"We need to get out now, before they all get up-"

"Harry look out!" Hermione shouted. He turned round. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted. Harry grabbed Hermione and threw her to Ron.

"Ceuvrisle tnepres!" Voldemort shouted.

"Harry!"

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – Reading over that I think it all happened a bit fast, but I'll re-write it if you want…as soon as I've finished the rest of the story.**


	16. The 'Ceuvrisle Tnepres' Curse

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**

**Right…this may seem completely unexpected and unrelated to the story, but I'm writing a second part to this story and that is what the story will be about and how……well….yeah I can't tell you……but that's what it's about…enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 – Ceuvrisle Tnepres**

A string of light erupted from Voldemorts wand and smashed into Harry's chest. He staggered and walked backwards into the wall, breathing heavily. The light now on his chest tore away at his shirt and Harry screamed in pain as it beat along with the rhythm of his heart.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed again. The light split as 5 glowing strings in the shape of snakes emerged from it. They ran along Harry's skin. Two down his legs to his feet and another two down to his outstretched palms. The 5th 'snake' twirled around Harry's head and formed a circle round his scar. He screamed in agony and the circle closed. His whole body glowed gold as he leaned further into the wall.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. She jumped forward, but Ron grabbed her. "Let me go!" she struggled, but got no where. "Harry!" A cloud of black mist appeared above Harry's head, slowly transforming itself into a golden snake. It swirled around Harry's head a few times before making its way down to his left arm and burrowing its way into the golden light. He screamed in pain and grabbed his wrist. Tears flowed down Hermione's face as she watched in horror. The snake swirled up Harry's arm over his left shoulder, along his back, round his waist, up to his chest. Finally it swirled round his neck. It opened its mouth and stopped dead centre on Harry's throat. He screamed once more as all the light formed into a ball and disappeared into the snakes open mouth. He fell to the floor and didn't move. Hermione finally broke free of Ron's grasp and ran to Harry. The snake on Harry's body was still glowing gold. She slowly ran her fingers along it, finally coming to Harry's throat. She jumped as Harry's arm lifted and grabbed her wrist.

"Harry?" she said, looking at his face. His eyes flickered open and she jumped again. They had been replaced by yellow circles with a black slit running down the middle. He tightened his grip on her hand and twist.

"Harry stop!" she shouted.

"It's not Harry" Ron said, looking at him. Hermione's face twisted in pain.

"What are you on about?" she asked.

"He's been cursed." Harry twisted Hermione's arm again and just when she thought it would snap off he released it. She crawled backwards, away from him. His hands moved up to his throat and he groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and then back again.

"Harry?" she whispered. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her.

"What happened?" he croaked. When Hermione was sure it was really Harry she crawled towards him and helped him sit up. He rubbed his throat again and stopped. Hermione frowned.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I'm really sorry Harry…"

"What happened?" he asked more firmly this time. Hermione looked at him and then took his left hand in hers. Lifting it up slowly she looked down at it. He followed her gaze and stopped dead when he saw his arm. Slowly he ran a finger over it. As it got to his shoulder he reached behind his back and ran his finger up it. He closed his eyes and then opened them again to look at Hermione.

"S-show me where it goes" he whispered. She stared at him for a moment before placing her finger on the snakes tail. Slowly she followed it round his arm and then walked round him to follow it on his back. He closed his eyes. When she finally came to his throat she hesitated, but Harry touched his throat on his own.

"Do you like my gift Harry?" Voldemort sneered, standing up. Harry pushed Hermione behind him and looked for his wand.

_Where the hell is it? _He though looked around.

"Don't look for your wand Harry. I asked you a question"

"What the hell is it?" Harry demanded looking at his arm.

"It's the Curse of the Serpent" Voldemort explain, an evil grin spread across his face. "The Serpent Lord has powers far more than you could ever imagine. You cannot escape him now Harry, it's a shame it wasn't _fully _effective. I would have had much more fun. Bye Harry." With a flick of his wand, he and the Death Eaters had disappeared.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked as he looked at Ron. Ron looked around too.

"S-she was right behind me. I was holding her hand until there…there was that light and then-"

"You shouldn't let little weasel-bee's run off" a voice sneered behind them. Harry knew who it was without even looking at him.

"Malfoy" he sneered, staring at him. His wand was pointed at Ginny.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, looking worriedly at his sister.

"Not her that's for sure" Malfoy replied, pushing Ginny onto the floor. "Granger, come here." Hermione looked at Harry and then back at Malfoy. "Come here or I'll kill Potter." Hermione instantly obeyed. Malfoy grabbed her arm and pushed his wand into her throat.

"Now, you're going to get me out of here and then you're going to take me to Dumbledore" Malfoy ordered.

"Would it be too simple for you to ask politely without threatening one of us?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, please. Now go" he looked at Harry who walked first out of the room, followed by Malfoy then Ron and Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------**

By the time they emerged from the warehouse it was mid-day. Not many people walked around but either way Malfoy was forced to put away his wand until they were somewhere safe.

"You can have Miss _Mudblood _back" Malfoy sneered, shoving Hermione into Harry. The snake on Harry's body began to glow.

"Malfoy stop it" Hermione warned, backing away, slowly.

"What'll you do if I don't?" he said, grabbing her wrists and spinning her to face him. She looked at Harry as the snake glowed brighter.

"Draco, seriously…it's not me you should be worried about." All her warning had gone for nothing. Harry leapt forward onto Draco and slammed him into the wall. He held him there with his left arm.

"Don't you ever touch her again" he warned. Then he backed off, holding his wrist and breathing heavily. When he looked up Malfoy was staring at him.

"You've been cursed!" he said. Harry nodded still holding his wrist. "I dunno about me needing to see Dumbledore. I think you might need to more." Harry looked at him.

"Give me your jumper" he ordered.

"I'm not giving you my jumper Potter"

"You want Muggles to see me like this?" he asked, pointing at his arm. Malfoy thought for a moment then slipped his jumped off over his head and tossed it to Harry.

"Come on. We can fly back" Harry said.

"There are some brooms round the corner in a small shed" Draco said.

"Show us."

"Harry" Ginny said, reaching in her pocket and tossing him something. "Your wand."

"Thanks." The 5 of them walked away from the warehouse towards the small shed.

"Hey you!" someone shouted. They all turned round to see a man running towards them. "What are you doing here, this area is blocked off due to construction?"

"We…err…we-" Ginny started.

"I was looking for my grandfather" Draco said.

"Well he doesn't work here, so clear off" the man ordered, walking off. Harry watched him go.

"Come on quick" he ran towards the shed and slammed into the door with his left shoulder, sending it flying off its hinges.

"How do you know these will work?"

"He enchanted them for a getaway all though he didn't really need them" Malfoy explained.

"Who? Vol-"

"Don't say his name" Draco hissed, grabbing a broom. Harry frowned and pulled out his wand.

"Accio Demon." His broom flew in through the open door and he hoped on. Ron did the same, which left the other three to get their own brooms. They all shot into the air quickly so they avoided any Muggles looking at them. They headed off to the Burrow.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – What do you think? I got the idea for the spell because I brought Prince of Persia: Two Thrones on Xbox and liked the idea of a curse. I haven't copied it or anything the story line to POP:TT is completely different, I won't explain it but trust me. The spell may seem hard to pronounce as my annoying little brother has already pointed out so if you were going to say that, then the 'T' is silent! Anyway…Thank you everyone for the reviews. There are a couple more chapters to go and then I'll start on the sequel…those two projects will have to be done though, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next…might get one or two more chapters in tonight…thanks! **


	17. Old Magic

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and much to my…displeasure…never will. I assure you though, the plot is entirely my own. **

**Chapter 17 – Old Magic**

The 5 of them landed outside the Burrow. Hermione looked over at the car parked in the driveway.

"My parents are here" she said.

"Well let's not keep them worrying any more" Harry replied, grabbing Hermione's hand. They walked towards the house and entered through the front door. The Weasleys, Hermione's Parents, Dumbledore and Hagrid sat around the table.

"Hermione!" her mum shouted jumping up and running over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes mum, I'm fine, honestly" she looked sideways at Harry who smiled.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Fred asked, looking at Harry.

"He wanted to see Dumbledore" Harry replied.

"I wondered how long it would be before you came seeking my help-"

"I don't want your help, I just want protection." Dumbledore smiled.

"Hagrid, could you please take Mr Malfoy here back to the castle and take him to my office. I need to talk to Harry." Hagrid nodded and walked off. Malfoy followed. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Take off your jumper Harry" he said. It was more an order than an option. Harry slowly slipped the jumped over his head. Everyone gasped.

"Wow Harry, what's that?" George asked.

"It's a curse" Dumbledore answered the question, although it was directed at Harry.

"What curse?" Mr Weasley asked. Everyone, including Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"V-He said it was the curse of the Serpent." Dumbledore nodded. Then Harry remembered something. "He said that it hadn't been fully effective, w-what did he mean?"

"You're a lucky person Harry. If the spell had been fully effective you would never have been able to control your body and slowly you would have gone mad and destroyed those you love, but it seems that it was not fully effective. You can control some of the power-"

"He attacked Malfoy, sort of" Ginny added.

"You attacked him for Hermione. Unfortunately there will be times when you can't control the curse and these are the times everyone must be careful. As the curse was not fully effective it may never cause you to kill someone, but you could do them serious damage." Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled. Dumbledore looked at both of them. Harry spoke again.

"Why didn't the curse work properly?" Harry asked, looking back at Dumbledore.

"Well Harry," he smiled and looked at Hermione. "It seems that the power of love has saved you once again." Hermione blushed as her mum looked at her. Harry did too. Fred and George laughed.

"Ha!" George said.

"We knew you'd end up going out with each other!" Fred added.

"We just knew it!" Harry and Hermione both turned a brighter red and looked away from each other.

"Now, now boys that'll be enough" Mr Weasley said, looking at them. They carried on laughing. Ron joined in and Hermione shot him an evil look.

"Why don't you all go upstairs and change your clothes and then you can come down for dinner" Mrs Weasley said.

"But I don't have any, my trunk-"

"Is upstairs" Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled. The four of them ran up the stairs and into Ron's room.

"There you go" Ron said, throwing himself on the bed. "You saved each other." They all laughed and then Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered, before kissing him. Fred and George burst into the room. They pulled away from each other but it was too late.

"George, we know what to ask for next Christmas, don't we?"

"We certainly do"

"A pensive. That memory is worth saving!" They laughed and this time Harry joined in. Putting his arm around Hermione he looked at Fred and George.

"You're just jealous" he joked.

"Jealous?"

"Of you?"

"No, you're jealous because I have the prettiest girl in the world as my girlfriend and you two have no one." Hermione blushed.

"Don't worry Harry" George said. "Once Hermione dumps you and goes out with one of us, then we'll see who's laughing"

"You wish" Hermione replied.

"Ah, you'll change your mind" Fred interrupted.

"Anyway. We'll leave. You know. Evil plans to make, things to destroy" George said, walking out the door.

"They'll get you back for that one Harry" Ron warned. Harry shrugged.

"Need help with your trunk Hermione?" Harry asked, indicating her truck.

"Yes please." Harry looked at his left arm and then the trunk. He grabbed the trunk and lifted it.

"Bloody hell Harry. That would be so cool if you could control it completely."

"Wouldn't it just" Harry replied.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs hand in hand. Fred and George saw them and smirked. They cleared their throats.

"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then-"

"Fred, George, quiet now!" Mrs Weasley ordered. They didn't.

"Come on Harry, Hermione. Give us a demonstration of what we saw earlier!"

"We want everyone to see"

"Just one kiss"

"Go on Harry"

"We don't want to have to wait for that Pensive!"

"Go on then!" Harry couldn't take it any more. He turned round and kissed Hermione. She looked worriedly at her parents, then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Fred and George wolf whistled a few times. Ron came down the stairs behind them.

"For gods sake you two, get a room." Fred and George were laughing harder than ever. Hermione quickly pulled away and looked awkwardly around the room at her parents. She couldn't read either of their expressions.

"Everyone sit down, sit down" Mrs Weasley said, walking into the room. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and she sat down. Harry sat next to her. Hermione turned to Harry.

"I can't believe you just did that" she whispered.

"They were getting on my nerves, I just wanted them to shut up. Besides" Harry said, turning to face her. "You can't keep it a secret from your parents forever."

"I know, but…"

"Yes?"

"I think that was the last thing they were expecting"

"Who said they were expecting anything?" Hermione smiled and looked away shaking her head. Mrs Weasley finally sat down and Fred and George raised their glasses.

"Merry Christmas everyone" they said together.

"Merry Christmas!"

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – What did you think? I've started the second Part to the story, which I'll post up soon. I hope you liked it.  
Thanks for all the reviews from everyone. **


	18. Part Two!

I couldn't really think of another way to tell you that part 2 of the story is finally up, so here it is!

PART TWO IS UP!


End file.
